darkagesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cap of Danaan (Quest)
The Cap of Danaan quest is a rather long string of trials that results in the acquisition of a powerful piece of equipment that is very useful for mid-insight Aislings. There are a great number of paths that all lead to the same outcome; which path leads you to the end is largely random, though you can often change the course of your path by pressing escape during the conversation and starting it again for a chance of an outcome more preferable. Whichever path you take to get to the end, the reward is the same: a Cap of Danaan / Band of Danaan (depending on gender) and 1,000,000 Exp. Procedure The quest starts by talking with Rolan, the mundane boy staying in Room 7 of the Abel Inn. Speak to him about his reoccuring nightmares and he will send you along a path towards your ultimate goal. Listed below are a few of the paths, though I urge you to attempt for the path that takes you to Ceannlaidir's temple, as it is somewhat easier to procure the requested items and requires less walking. Quest Text Abel Inn, Room 7 Rolan You are an Aisling? Oh thank Danaan you came. You must have heard of my dreams. Every night it is the same. Glioca, Cail, Ceannlaidir and Luathas stand on one side, Gramail, Deoch, Fiosachd, and Sgrios on the other side. And they're all wearing hats! It is so silly. They keep arguing between themselves, sometimes they talk to me, but I can't understand what they are saying! I can't stand it anymore, every night, every night... Please, Aisling, find out where this dream comes from, and help me get rid of it. Maybe the old books in Loures say something, but the guards did not let me in for some reason... Loures Library Blaise Gods and hats Ssshhh!! Quiet. You are here to help that boy in Abel, right? Yes! Do not be so loud, then. We received orders not to ever touch the subject, but I did some research and found something Orders? Yes, from Jean himself. He said Loures cannot defy the wishes of four Gods. I wonder what he meant by that. What did you find? Many generations ago, an old man had dreams similar to that boy's. No one took him seriously, but he kept records of those. One night, he understood what one of the gods what saying. What was said? It was something like this... "I still think they can have it, but I will agree to wait until a great trial is put upon them." That was all he understood. And he died not long after, so nothing else was recorded. Which god? It was Ceannlaidir in the man's dream. Can I see the records? I am afraid not. The guards took it away not long after I was done with it. If you need more information, you might want to speak with one closer to that God. Shrine of Ceannlaidir Erika About the Records Yes, what is it? Compliment her Thank you. Will you get to the point, please? Tell her of the dreams of the boy and the old man I see... I am not good at interpreting dreams, but I think I know what that is about. There was an old legend that said something like that. But it was always seen as only that, a legend. What is the legend? It was never written down, so I know little of it. It said a poor man once did something very good, so Danaan rewarded him with a strange cap that made him healthier and wiser. I cannot remember the details... the other gods offered to make his cap stronger, but he declined. After Danaan's sacrifice, the gods wondered if they could aid their fighters with similar caps. They argued over it and could not come to an agreement. All this is hearsay, though, and happened hundreds of Deochs ago. But now that I think of it, the coincidences are quite interesting... What coincidences? Recently a soldier of Loures, who worships here, told me of a girl in the castle having a strange cap. Whenever she wore it, he said, she seemed stronger and her eyes shined. I dismissed him, said he was probably just in lover with her. Bah, that is probably what it is. Loures 2 Floor Bed Room Blanchefleur Hello. What can I do for you? Strange Cap My cap? It is very special to me. I feel so much better when I wear it. Oh, here it is. The burden of these cold walls seems lighter when I put it on. Give me the cap. Give it to you? Of course not! It was a gift, and I like it very much. I will not part with it. Do not insist. I will give you 50,000 coins for the cap. You offer me money for my precious cap?! Apologize, and I will pretend I did not hear it! Sorry. Very well. Is there anything else you want? Where did you get it? It was a gift. But I cannot remember from whom, I get so many gifts... Oh! It was that man who guards the Coliseum. Such a pity, his prison is worse than mine. But at least he gets to see many different people... Ah, Loures castle, how much longer will you drain the life from my heart? Thank her for her time It is always a pleasure to have visits from the outside world. Please come back sometime, I am sure you have beautiful tales to tell. Coliseum Entrance Tir Hello. What can I do for you? Blanchefleur's Cap Blanchefleur... Oye, such a beautiful girl. Yes, I gave her that. She looks real pretty in it, uh? Where did you get it? You really wanna know? Then you'll do a favor for me. See, I want to give her another gift. My friend Gunnar said I should take something made in Loures and put some touches from the outside world in it, and that would represent her. Something to do with symbolism or whatnot. I am not too good with that sort of thing. The only problem is I don't know what item to use. Got any ideas? I have something. This will do nicely! A Loures Saber, why did I not think of that. Thank's a bunch! Now, where did I get that cap? Ah, yes! I traded with some poor guy I found on the road. Near the Sapphire Stream. I gave him some extra food I was carrying in exchange. Great deal, uh? Well, I got work to do, come back when you want to crush some skulls in there. Astrid Entrance "The Cap" Beggar Yeah? What do you want? About the cap you traded. Just a useless piece of woman's clothing to me. Traded it for a nice loaf of bread with some tough guy. Don't think he looked too good in that! Hah hah hah! Where did you get it? That thing seems important to you. Why, are you trying to save some boy's life or something? Or just want a new piece of clothin' to show off? You Aislings annoy me. Tell ya what. I'll let ya know where I got it if you give me something to fill my stomach with. Fair deal, ain't it? I might have something That's great! This is really tasty stuff! Alright, I got that cap from my cousin. He asked me if I could sell it around these parts, then we'd share the money. But I only got food for it, and it'd go bad before I made it to that swamp where he lives, so I just at it myself! Heh heh!! Mehadi Entrance "Cousin" Beggar I'm a busy man, how much is my time worth to you? How about 1,000 gold coins? Good, thanks a lot. What do you want with me? Looking for this cap. That thing is causing so much trouble. I had no idea such a simple looking piece of clothing could have so much linked to it. But I am not surprised. Let me tell you, a man can only trust two things in life, death and his dog. I wouldn't be here if I knew that at your age. What happened that brought you here? I am so glad you asked! It all began when I lived in Rucesion. I had this shop that I inherited from my father, and... You spend some time listening to the man's tale and learn some good things! Where did you get the cap? I found it half buried in the mud after a heavy rain. I don't know how it got there, though. Maybe it had been there for a long time, or maybe the river brought it. So I gave it to my cousin, to see if he would have better luck in selling it. As you see, it did not work. That wandering fool... Now, the cap, I am sure there was something strange about it... Something strange? Yes! Because even with all that mud, all it took was a quick splash and it was brand new, clean and shiny, as if sewn a moment before. I think it might be the work of those Mukul people. Some of them might know more about it, you should go mention the cap to them. That thing is magical I tell you. Too bad no one cared to buy it from a beggar. Rishi Mukul Gathering Varuna You are making too much noise. I will help you if it will make you stop. But I want something in return. I hope you know what it is. I have what you need. Good, I know what it is you seek. We saw it when the river brought it, and when it was taken away by your kind. Then I dreamed of Matrika, she told me one of your kind would come after it, and told me what to do. No deity, yours or ours, will guide you to what you pursue. You must hear the voice of the gods when they speak in one's dream. But the boy could not understand the gods. Then you must seek one who can, or could. I see... The old man who wrote the book Blaise spoke about. I do not know who you speak of, but if you think it is him you must seek, then find him. The Underworld has a gatekeeper. He may let you speak to one who is beyond it. But you must have your flesh, or you too will be dragged in. Visit a place where he is worshipped, you might find a channel to him there. Shrine of Sgrios Greim Hello. What can I do for you? Greim, talk to the dead What do you need? I must speak to one who has left this land. Foolish mortal, dare you think it is so easily arranged? One cannot tear open the fabric of realms without facing the consequences. What consequences? An open rift such as that will not close until it has dragged enough energy into itself. The soul blind enough to open it without proper care may be forever lost in its depth. What is the proper care? In decay there is great energy - that is what I deal in. Bring me a token of that, and I might be able to close it for you. If it is left open I may lose some fresh souls... and would have to find a way to replace them. I am willing to try. Very well. Hall of Souls Dreamer Welcome, I have been expecting you. Who are you? I understand you have many questions, but there is not enough time to answer all of them. Let me put it this way: You are in a spirit form, but able to return. We are in a rift created between the realms of dead and living. I am the one who first had the dreams that now haunt the young boy in Abel. I was keeping a record of those dreams, but when I finally understood it - when the words of the gods became clear - I could not handle it. Eight deities speaking at the same time, a mere mundane was not made to face that. and here is where I ended up. But I do remember what they said. And what was that? It was a long story, I will try to make it short. One day, a tragic accident happened, and a young girl nearly lost her life. She was saved by a poor man, but that act cost him his own health. Seeing that, Danaan rewarded him with a cap. When he wore it, he became healthier again. That was the Cap of Danaan. The other deities offered to make the cap more powerful, but the man declined, being alive and healthy was enough for him. So the matter was put aside and forgotten. What happened to the Cap of Danaan? It is said Fiosachd hid it, so no one unworthy would wear it. After Danaan's sacrifice, however, the gods wished to hand it to their fighters, the Aislings, to aid in their battle. They would keep the original, of course, but grant the Aislings Caps of equal power. The same offer they made to the poor man, will be offered to the Aislings, each deity can add different powers to the Cap. But these caps were never seen! That is true. Four gods - Fiosachd, Gramail, Deoch and Sgrios - did not want to simply hand them freely to the Aislings. They wanted proof of their loyalty to Light. So the Caps were withheld until they had such proof. There is such proof now? Yes. The victory of the Champion and Diciples of Light over their Dark counterparts was that proof. The gods then agreed to give the Aislings the Caps. But something unexpected happened, and they were delayed. What happened? It is not known how, but the original Cap of Danaan disappeared from its hiding place. This greatly distressed the gods, and they decided to find a better place to hide it, but under more subtle methods. A vision from the Acolyte of Gramail, the honor of some Lourian soldiers, the ability of some sneaky thief and his bad luck as he went through the swamp, the "live for the moment" philosophy of a beggar, the love of an arena guard, the endurance of a trapped lady. And the original Cap of Danaan is safe again. And why did the boy have those dreams? For two reasons. First, because some of the things gods do cannot be explained by each Acolyte in separate, that is why they try to speak to mortals in their dreams. And second, because they finally decided to hand Aislings the Caps, and needed a... lure. A lure? Yes. This gigantic ordeal you went through, this was part of your test, to know if you are worth of the Cap of Danaan. It is not the most powerful of items, but it was conceived from the Light of Danaan itself. The gods need to be sure no one unworthy would wear it. So far, you have proven your worth. But one more task is ahead of you. It is still not over!? No, there is one more thing for you to do, you must match the poor man's goodness to receive equal benefit. Seek the Avatar father or the son, either will guide you through the last step. That is all. Oh, you must be curious why the gods decided to let the girl in Loures keep the Cap. Well... The young girl saved by the poor man, long ago, she grew up lovely and had a daughter, whom she named Blanchefleur. Goodbye. Wait, I have more questions! Before you finish your sentence, you find yourself back in the inn. But something this absurdly long and complex could not possibly have been a dream. You should go seek "the Avatar father or the son", as the spirit told you to. Chief Warrior Hall Neal Hello. What can I do for you? Yes, I am. Your goal is close. But there are two very simple tasks you must complete before you can have the Cap. Do you accept it? Yes. I did so much already, two more tasks are nothing. Good. The first thing is... The orphan girl carries on with her father's struggle against the Kobolds. But she is in need of something. Undine Tavern "Need help?" Kalliope The resistance of Undine is in need of some hide armor. Can you bring me the skin of a kobold? I have wolf's skin. What a nice piece! This will do for some strong protection. Thank you so much! Neal You have completed it. Good! So, for the final task... A courteous knight is not supposed to meddle in the castle's kitchen business. Loures 3 Floor Office "Need Help?" Thibault Good to see you! Recently, the King asked the cook to prepare him a special meal he heard of which carries the legs of some slimy green animal. The cook is no fighter, so he asked me to bring him the animal's legs. But my clean shiny bookts would get all... I mean, I cannot leave the King's side. And it is too silly to ask a guard. So, could you help me with this? I have a frog's leg. This is it! May Gramail guide you, and help you keep your clothes clean. Neal It is done! Please, seek she who is the very daughter of Danaan. She has what you worked so much for. Chief Priest Hall Erin Hello. What can I do for you? I completed the tasks. So I see. Very well done, Aisling. The journey has been long, but it is finally over. You have proven yourself worthy of this boon, and increased once again our hope in those who carry Deoch's Spark. This Cap goes to a very worthy Aisling. Congratulations! To have this consecrated to one of the eight deities, ask their Apostles for it. 'Please consecrate my Cap of Danaan' sounds polite enough for them to answer. Category:Quest